The Doctor's Newest Companion Book Two
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: Sequel to my fanfic "The Doctor's Newest Companion" The Doctor and Lexi have gotten used to traveling together, but will a mistake muddle their feeling for each other past the point of no return? Warning: Fluff and Innuendo and a bit more . Lexi/10.
1. Prologue Doctor's POV

**The Doctor's Newest Companion  
****Book Two: Trouble's Just the Bits in Between**

**Disclaimer**: I Don't Own Doctor Who, But I did create Lexi. You might want to go read the prequel to this.

**Prologue  
****The Doctor's POV**

"Lexi!" I called from my position at the console, "Come on, we're landing!" I heard the sound of her trainer clad feet as she skipped towards me first, then I heard a small jingling. It was her TARDIS key. Next, I heard her voice.

"I'm right here." She said sitting on the jump seat, "Where are we going?"

_Keep smilin', keep shinin'  
Knowin' you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for_

_For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for_

"It's a place called Venustra's Palace. Its an entire planet for honeymooners." I told her with a laugh, "I've never been before myself because they _only_ let in newlyweds. It's supposed to be one of the ten most beautiful planets of all time and I've already been to the other nine, so…"

"Why don't you just land already inside?"

"Incredibly high security. I can get us in with my psychic paper if you don't mind pretending to be married."

"It will be good to flex my acting muscles again. If you think _you _can pull it off."

"Oi! I'll have you know that I've done my fair share of acting, thank you! I've met Shakespeare! Multiple times actually." Lexi just laughed.

_Well, you came and opened me  
And now there's so much more I see  
And so by the way I thank you_

* * *

"Present identification please." Said a robotic teller at the giant city gates. I held up my psychic paper to the scanner. Lexi and I held out breaths in wait as the teller scanned the paper. "Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Smith."

"Looks like we're in." I said taking the room key and map that the teller produced for us.

"Congratulations on your union and enjoy your stay." The gates opened.

_Keep smiling, keep shining  
Knowing you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
In good times, in bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
Oh, that's what friends are for_

**Notes: Song:**** "That's What Friends are For" By: Dionne Warwick- Okay! Lexi's back.- I know that its awfully short but it is just a prologue after all-Please Read and Review- If I get a buch of good reviews I'll write you guys a sneak preview of whats to come-**


	2. Chapter One Lexi's POV

**Chapter One  
****Lexi's POV**

"So, the whole time Susan and I were in Rome as Nero's guests Ian and Barbara were there too and we never saw them once!" The Doctor said laughing over a plate Mediterranean Angel Hair pasta. I laughed too, nearly choking on my spaghetti. Needless to say we were in a pasta restaurant. It was one of Venustra's Palace's many themed restaurants. The Doctor and I both shared a love of pasta and chips. Not at the same time though or one ruins the taste of the other.

"Excuse me sir." A waiter said addressing the Doctor. He looked up and smiled.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Its just, we're closing...and..." The waiter said awkwardly.

"It's fine," I said, "I think we're done. Those portions were huge! I was just eating out of pure gluttony." I laughed. The Doctor smirked. The waiter just smiled uncomfortably.

"May I take your plates?" He asked. We nodded in compliance and he cleared them away.

"What now?" I asked as we exited the building, "It's getting late."

"I don't know…Do you want to go back to the TARDIS?"

_And you over think  
__Always speak Cryptically  
__I should know  
__That you're no good for me_

"**Attention."** An announcer's voice came from a near by loud speaker,** "The fireworks are about to begin, the perfect way to ignite the **_**spark **_**of your new romance. Thank you and enjoy your night together."**

"Tell you what," The Doctor said checking his watch, "Let's watch half of the fireworks show, but we've got to go before they lock the gates for the night or we're stuck in lover's paradise."

"Sounds good." I took the Doctor's hand and he and I walked to a clearing where we could watch without love struck couples getting in our way. I stared up at the dark sky as the first rocket went soaring into the night. A half a second later it exploded and the sky was lit with bright colors. "Wow."

In a matter of minutes the sky was filled with the explosions of hundreds of fireworks; large red ones, small blue ones, sparkly and shimmering gold and silver, and small pink ones in the shape of hearts. I turned and gave the Doctor a smile. He returned it without hesitation. I turned back to watch the show. It was then that the Doctor pulled me into his arms and I leaned back against him. I felt the Doctor inhale deeply, almost a content sigh and I sighed in return. Then he was kissing my neck. I gasped. I was startled by this because up until this moment he had never even expressed an interest. Then as suddenly as it began, he was gone.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
__You're yes then you're no  
__You're in and you're out  
__You're up and you're down  
__You're wrong when it's right  
__It's black and it's white  
__We fight, we break up  
__We kiss, we make up_

I turned with a frown; upset by the loss of his touch. He was staring at me wide eyed and backing away. I tried to reach out to him but he backed away again. I didn't know why but the gap between us was unbearable so walked towards him again. He backed into a tree.

"Lexi stop." He said holding out a hand in a 'stop in the name of love' motion and rubbing his head where he had hit it with the other. I didn't stop because I wanted him more and more by the second. "It's the air." He said through gritted teeth, "They're releasing some kind of aphrodisiac with the fireworks."

_That explains it,_ I thought as I slid my hands subconsciously around his neck. He gulped and closed his eyes.

"I guess that's what we get for crashing a honeymooner's paradise." He swallowed nervously but managed a grin, "Come on. Let's hurry up and get back to the TARDIS and clear our heads." I nodded and forced myself away from him. He didn't take my hand. I guess he didn't trust himself to touch me right now. I wanted him to touch me and I wanted to touch him, but we both knew why that was a bad idea.

_You, You don't really want to stay, no  
__You, but you don't really want to go-o  
__You're hot then you're cold  
__You're yes then you're no  
__You're in and you're out  
__You're up and you're down_

We ran to the edge of the city without a word to each other and reached the city limits mere seconds after the gates were closed. We screeched to a halt and crashed into them.

"No!" The Doctor shouted pulling out his sonic, "Ah! Deadlocked! Looks like we're not getting out." He kicked the metal gates in anger, mostly at himself.

"Great." I sighed leaning back against the gate and pressing my palms flat against it to keep them from grabbing at the Doctor. "So we're stuck?"

"Yeah. Do you have that room key they gave us?"

"In my pocket."

"Use it. I'll find a place to sleep here. I think the farther apart we are the better."

"Maybe **you** should go to the room. Take a cold shower." I said with a smirk trying not to think about a naked Doctor. The Doctor chuckled and swallowed thickly.

"Come on let's both go back. You get the bed and I'll lock myself in the bathroom." He paused, "I just might take that cold shower advice."

"Do you think it's such a great idea for us to be that close right now?"

_Someone call the doctor  
__Got a case of a love bi-polar  
__Stuck on a roller coaster  
__Can't get off this ride_

"I'm not sure. I'm having trouble thinking clearly."

"Of course, all your thoughts are going through your pants." I paused, "That is, assuming that you, you know have…you know...and in the same place..." He grinned at me.

"Yes, thank you Lexi. That _really_ helps." He groaned, "Come on."

He shoved off from the wall and began walking. I followed. I made sure to stay at least two feet away from him all the way to the hotel and up the stairs and down the hallway. I made it all the way to our room before my will power broke.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
__You're yes then you're no  
__You're in and you're out  
__You're up and you're down  
__You're wrong when it's right  
__It's black and it's white  
__We fight, we break up  
__We kiss, we make up_

I reached out and grabbed his hand as he closed the door with the other, hoping that he had more will power than I did. The fireworks continued to explode outside the window expelling more of the aphrodisiac and the Doctor turned to face me. It took one look into his eyes to tell me that a Time Lord had the exact same amount of will power as a human teenage boy.

_You, you don't really want to stay, no  
You, but you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_**Notes: Song: Hot N Cold by: Katy Perry.**

* * *

**Ok here's that sneak preview I promised. =)**

**Coming up in this book and the next one: "Time to take you home"… "Alexandra? It's your mum talking."…"That's Jack, Don't, just don't."… "Bad Wolf." … "This is a Paradox waiting to happen."… "The Sound of Drums"… "Please tell me that was the Doctor with two hearts and the ability to regenerate!"… "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."…and…"****And death is coming. I can see it! Everlasting death for the most faithful companion!"**

**Exciting no? Please keep reading and reviewing. I'd love to hear any suggestions. =)**


	3. Chapter Two Doctor and Lexi's POV

**Chapter Two  
****Doctor's POV**

It was completely dark. I turned around in the darkness looking for a door or at least a wall. Suddenly the voice of Dalek Cann pierced the emptiness.

_"Death is coming. Everlasting death for the most faithful companion."_

The darkness was lit up in a bright flash and as my eyes adjusted I found myself back in the hospital on New Earth. A couple of feet away I saw Rose, me, and Cassandra who had just gone into Chip.

I watched as I caught Rose in my arms and held her close. She smiled. It was a smile I could never forget. It was then that I realized that this was a memory.

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling._

I awoke with a jolt and disentangled my arms from Lexi, trying not to wake her. How messed up was it that I was dreaming of Rose while I was sleeping with Lexi?

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It wasn't until Lexi turned over in her sleep and mumbled that I realized that sleeping with Lexi was a bad thing. My thoughts were as follows,

_Crap! Crap! Crap!_

_How are we going to travel together after this?_

_You screwed up big time mate._

_Shut up Nine!_

_Crap! Crap! Oh Rassilion! I gotta' get out of here before she wakes up._

That was exactly what I did. I've never gotten dressed so fast in my lives. I quickly scribbled a note for Lexi to find and retreated to the TARDIS.

_The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holdin my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_**Lexi's POV**

* * *

I awoke completely alone. It was probably better that way because I would go back to the TARDIS and he will have already planned out our next trip and we'll be off to save the world without a word as to what happened last night. So why did I feel slightly rejected?

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.  
_

I got out of bed, got dressed, and wandered into the kitchen. I chuckled as I spied a blue posted note stuck to the bananas the doctor had left on the counter. _Of course,_ I thought as I picked up the note to read it.

_**Lexi,**_

_**Meet you back at the TARDIS. Woke up early and thought I'd check the internal hard drive before we ship out.**_

_**  
The Dr**_

I folded up the note and put it into my pocket. How like the doctor to use the TARDIS as an excuse. I sighed, took a big bite of the banana, and walked out the door. After checking out of the hotel I made my way towards where we had parked the TARDIS. On my way there I noticed that the streets were vacant. Most newly weds stayed in bed after a night like last night.

I chuckled at the sentiment and pulled out my key to unlock the TARDIS. As I walked in the doctor's head popped out from beneath the console and with a manic grin he said,

"Good you're here. Now we can get going."

"And just where would that be exactly?" I asked.

"Your apartment."

"WHAT? So what? You let your guard down for one night against your will and now I have to go home? Lame!"

"No no no no no NO! I just thought you might want to go home and pay your bills since we have been gone for two years and they are due in six months."

"Oh. Oh yeah. Good thinking."

"I always have good thoughts, if I didn't I would have bad thoughts. And I don't have bad thoughts."

"You did last night." I said with a smirk.

"Very funny."

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standin here with you  
So I'll be holdin my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

20 minutes later we were back in my apartment. The bills were paid, I had checked my mail, which consisted of the newspaper which eventually stopped because I didn't renew, and we were about to leave when I noticed that the light on my answering machine was blinking **'one new message.'**

_"**Alexandra? It's your mum talking. Listen. I know that we haven't called you in a while, but I've been very busy. Your father and I got a divorce last month and I've been meaning to tell you but I was busy. Paper work and such, and well, I'd like to see you. **_

**_So, anytime you want to drop by I could do with the company. This big house seems a bit lonely now. Not that I'm not glad I finally kicked out that no good father of yours. Well, I guess that's it. Oh and I love you. Ok, bye."_**

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._**Notes: Song: ****Gotta Be Somebody By: Nickelback**** Ok…another chapter done. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post another. Whenever I have time I guess. =) Reviews are love!**

* * *


	4. Chapter Three Doctor and Lexi's POV

**In the Last Chapter:**

**"Alexandra? It's your mum talking. Listen. I know that I haven't called you in a while, but I've been very busy. Your father and I got a divorce last month and I've been meaning to tell you but I was way too busy. Paper work and such, and well, I'd like to see you. **

**So, anytime you want to drop by I could do with the company. This big house seems a bit lonely now. Not that I'm not glad I finally kicked out that no good father of yours. Well, I guess that's it. Oh and I love you. Ok, bye."**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three  
The Doctor's POV**

"We don't have to go." Lexi said as we walked back to the TARDIS. Listening to the message her mum had left had given me the impression that she and Lexi weren't very close. Lexi's reaction had confirmed it.

_The time is getting late  
But I don't want to go home  
I'm in no hurry baby time can wait  
'Cause I don't want to go home_

"No," I told her, "Actually, I'd love to meet her. Also, she obviously really wants to talk to you." We entered the TARDIS.

"I'm not sure I want to talk to her. She hasn't exactly been the greatest Mum. We don't exactly get along."

"I never got along with my dad. Now I wish I had spent more time with him."

"Are you trying to tell me I'll regret it?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not trying to _tell_ you anything. I'm asking a question; where am I setting the TARDIS for?" She chuckled.

"Alright, we'll go but it's your loss because now you have to put up with my mum."

I said nothing and set the coordinates.

_Listen to the man sing his song  
I don't want to go home  
I don't mind if it takes all night long  
'Cause I don't want to go home_

* * *

**Lexi's POV**

"Alexandra!"

That was how my mum answered the door. I winced at the use of my full name but forced a smile as my over excited mother grabbed me into a hug.

"Hi Mum." I said after she had released me.

"Hullo! I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said shaking her hand firmly. She looked at him funnily at first but then shook back just as firmly.

"I'm Marie. Marie Steler. I'm going to have to get used to using my given name." She added almost as a mental note to herself.

"Can we come in?" I asked after the Doctor had let go of her hand.

"Oh! Of course, where are my manners?" She said opening the door wider and leading us in.

_I know we had to try  
To reach up and touch the sky  
Whatever happened to you and I  
I don't want to go home_

It was like a flash back to my childhood. The white walls were now a horrid forest green, but that was the only thing that had changed in the small two bedroom flat.

I sat down on the couch in the middle of the room and my mum disappeared into the kitchen. It was a couch I hadn't sat on since I was a teenager. The Doctor plopped down next to me and put a comforting arm around me. He knew that I was feeling uncomfortable with this whole situation. I gave him an appreciative smile. Then I remembered that this was his idea and hit him.

"Ow!" He mouthed silently rubbing his arm as my mum walked back in and sat down a tray with three coffee mugs full of tea. The Doctor took one and took a big swig from it. I could have told him that was a mistake. He barely managed to hold back the imminent gag that followed and when my mum looked away to tend to her own tea he gave me his familiar "ick" face followed by a shiver of disgust. At the risk of revealing his opinion of the tea I stifled my giggle.

"So Mum," I said trying to fill the awkward silence, "Last we talked you had broken your arm, how is it now?"

"It's fine," She said glancing momentarily at the arm in subject, "My doctor said it was just a minor fracture and the cast has been off for awhile."

"That's good."

"I once lost my hand on Christmas." The Doctor added while he spooned sugar into his tea.

"You lost your hand?" My mum repeated amused.

"Yeah, and my friend found it."

"Well, I suppose that's good. I see that you have reattached it."

"Hmm?" The Doctor asked, then realizing what she was implying he started to explain, "Oh no! That hand grew into my clone and helped save the universe, I just grew another one." I smacked his arm.

_Look at how all the people stare  
I don't want to go home  
In their minds I know they've all been there  
And I don't want to go home_

"He's kidding." I told my mum and her worried look melted into an uncomfortable laugh. Next to me the Doctor pouted and rubbed his arm. "So you and Dad finally made it a official hmm..?"

"Yeah," She answered simply, "It was long over due. You know that don't you?"

"Yeah," I agreed, tapping my finger against the Doctor's hand and look down at the carpeted floor.

"But enough about me," My mum said putting her tea down. "What have been up to?"

_I want to hear people laughing and having a good time  
I want to know why she told me she had to go  
Why did she leave me lonely?_

"Oh just this and that." I answered vaguely, "Saving the world! Lots of running." The Doctor grinned at this.

"Are you still in those city musicals?" She asked.

"No, I've been with the Doctor, traveling."

"Oh that's nice. I've been meaning to go and see one, and now that I have the time you've stopped."

"You could have made the time Mum." I managed not to yell, but I was upset and my mum noticed. She decided not to push the subject.

_I know the words to this song are real  
I don't want to go home  
I know he's talking 'bout the way I feel  
And I don't want to go home_

"So how did you two meet?" She inquired instead.

"This guy was hitting on me in a pub and the Doctor scared him off. It was very gentlemanly and what not." The Doctor smiled before picking up his tea, which was now mostly sugar.

"And you've been sleeping together for how long?"

Next to me the Doctor choked on his tea.

* * *

**Notes: Song: "I Don't Want to Go Home" by: Bruce Springsteen. Ok sorry this chapter is so short….its more of a filler to get some background info on Lexi and pretty soon 2 maybe 3 chapters Jack is going to join the story. =)**


	5. Chapter Four Doctor's POV

**Chapter Four  
****The Doctor's POV**

"Mum!" Lexi gasped, shocked at her mother's audacity. I was fairly shocked as well. I attempted to swallow the tea I had chocked on at the same time I attempted to come up with a semi-intelligent response.

"Ms. Steler," I began after regaining at least some of my authority over my own thoughts that were threateningly close to returning to memories from the night prior that I had so far done a moderately good job of locking away. "I can assure you that I would never…"

"Never what?" She asked cutting me off, "Sleep with my daughter? Because I can tell by the look on both you're faces that you already clearly have."

"Mum, drop it." Lexi tried again.

"I mean don't get me wrong, I don't care what you two do in your private time."

"I wouldn't purposely put her in a situation that…" I continued to explain lamely.

"That compromised her moral integrity? Because believe me, she's not a-"

"Mum!" Lexi gasped again horrified. I risked a glance in her direction. She was staring at her mum with an intensity that I hadn't seen before from a human, with the exception of maybe Rose on that beach in Norway. I mentally smacked myself for this thought. How was it that my mind still wandered back to Rose in a situation like this one?

"Alright, alright." Her mum said, "I get it, too embarrassing a subject for the new couple to talk about in front of The Mom."

"Yeah, something a bit like that." Lexi said putting hear head in her hands in frustration. I scratched at the back of my neck grappling for something to say to break the tension that hung in the air ominously like a Dalek invasion fleet.

"Well I'm going to go make some more tea since I'm out and the Doctor choked on most of his." With this statement Lexi's mother got up, picked up the tea tray off the table, and disappeared into the kitchen. Both Lexi and I let out an unconscious sigh of relief and I chuckled nervously.

"Well that was thoroughly awkward." I said after a few painfully long seconds.

"You can't say I didn't warn you." She replied meeting my gaze for the first time since that unfortunate conversation of a few minutes ago. There was another silent pause.

"Do you want to sneak out while she's in there mangling some more tea?" I asked with a grin.

"Yes!" She said gratefully.

_I think I know why all the time  
But I'm lost when it comes to you  
I turn a blind eye every time you cross my mind  
Don't wanna know what I feel for you_

"I can honestly tell you that I have never been more confused by a mother's reaction than your Mum's." I told Lexi once we were back in the TARDIS. "Normally they just assume that I _have_ slept with their daughter, or son, you'd be surprised about that one, and they slap me. Jackie Tyler and Francine Jones both have a pretty good arm."

"So I've heard." She said with a grin remembering all the stories I'd told her.

"And on top of all that," I continued, "This is the first time that I have actually been guilty of …" I immediately regretted continuing.

"Guilty of…?" Lexi inquired with a giggle towards my uncomfort.

"You know… that." God this was awkward.

"Shagging?" She offered. I coughed and looked at the scanner instead of answering. She laughed and walked over to the console.

"Sleeping together?" She said after few seconds. I nodded. She laughed again. "Can you bring yourself to say it?"

"Does it need saying?" I asked, "You and I both know what happened. It was a mistake. It won't happen again." She went quite. I rubbed my forehead in frustration.

"Right." She agreed, "Don't need to worry about the past or anything when you can travel to the future." She started walking away.

_You were my days, my nights  
My pictures of fate  
I wanna travel back in time  
I wanna see what I can save  
Do you?_

"You didn't want to talk about it did you?" I asked hoping that the answer was no, even though it was obvious she was confused and talking about it would probably help.

"No." She lied, "I'm going to go sketch something." I nodded.

"Oh and Lexi!" She turned back. "I was thinking about the early 1900's. What do you think?" She smiled.

"Yeah. Sounds great, not that I have a choice; not like I know how to fly the TARDIS." She paused, "Yet."

"Go on down the wardrobe room on your way and find yourself a nice dress. A nice, appropriate dress; don't want you starting a riot."

"I will anyways." She warned with a kidding smile. And with a slight wave she headed off into the depths of the TARDIS.

I set the coordinates for the correct time and place, London of course, and then headed off to the wardrobe room myself. Normally I didn't dress up when going to a different time, but you couldn't visit the 1900's without a posh top hat. I entered the wardrobe room and nearly tripped on a dress that lay rejected on the ground. I looked down and saw that there were piles of dresses everywhere. I shook my head and began picking them up and putting them back on hangers. It had been a good half an hour by the time I'd finished and grabbed a brown silk top hat.

_Sometimes I wanna go back  
To where we were  
Sometimes I wanna go back  
To where we were before  
Where we were_

I wandered towards Lexi's room twiddling my hat between my hands. She didn't answer when I knocked so I let myself in. Lexi was lying on her bed, surrounded by pencils, fast asleep. I chuckled and crouched down to pick up her sketchbook that had fallen to the ground. I began to leaf through the pages. They contained sketches of the last few days, the fireworks, the restaurant, the gate to the planet's center, and me.

I sat down on the edge of the bed as I starred at this picture. It was a picture of me lying in bed on my side, my head resting on my hand. I wasn't wearing shirt, I assume nothing else as well, but the picture only went to the end of my ribs so I couldn't be sure, and I was looking out. I remembered that this was a memory from Lexi's point of view so I must have been looking at her, but my eyes were so intense that my image startled me. I wondered, _had I looked at her that way because I had been entirely engulfed in the moment, happy even? Or was it the simple desire caused by the aphrodisiac?_ I looked…I looked like I was in love. I wasn't in love and it wasn't my fault what happened. I tried to convince myself that the bond I felt towards Lexi was as platonic as possible under the circumstances and that she was no different than any other companion I'd ever had.

I put the book down on the bedside table and then set my hat on top of it. I had convinced myself that there were no feelings of love between us, so I gently pushed a strand of her hair out of her face and settled down on the bed next to her, wrapping my arm around her waist. My last thought before I drifted to sleep,_ nothing special about our relationship at all._ Convincing yourself of something is one thing. It's another thing entirely to lie blatantly to your own subconscious.

_I'm always looking for a sign  
That could lead me back to you  
But I won't go there half the way  
Don't wanna lie  
Don't wanna get over you_

* * *

Notes: Song: Where We Were By:Adam Watts-The next chapter is basically going to be them avoiding their feelings some more…but do not fear, Jack is coming really soon I promise. =)


	6. Chapter Five Lexi's POV

Chapter Five:  
** Lexi's POV**

I woke suddenly as a loud **"THUMP"** filled my bedroom. I quickly sat up, rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and searched the floor for the source of the noise. The answer came to me in the strange sight of The Doctor lying on the floor next to my bed, moaning and rubbing his head. I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped me. The Doctor looked up at me with a pout, that turned into a smirk, and then a grin, before standing up and dusting himself off.

"Oh, that's nice," He scolded, "Laugh at the man plagued by nightmares."

Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you  
Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new  
Flash back warm night, almost left behind  
Suitcase of memories  
Time after sometime you pictured me

"I'm sorry." I said, calming my laughter, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He ran hand through his hair trying to shake the lingering memories from his head.

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked, standing up and stretching.

"Naw." He said dismissively, "I'm gunna go do some last minutes checks. You get dressed and I'll meet you in the console room." He turned and started to walk out.

"Doctor!" He turned back. I reached over to my bedside table and picked up his top hat. I dusted it off and spun it around in my fingers once before tossing it in his direction. He caught it easily with one hand and placed it on top of his head with a pat and a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes and he shut the door behind.

I'm walking too far ahead  
You're callin' to me  
I can't hear what you've said  
Then you said, "Go slow, I fall behind"  
The second hand unwinds

If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time

I quickly slipped into the dress I had picked out earlier that day, _or was that yesterday?_ I wondered how the Doctor had ended up sleeping next to me in my bed anyway. I didn't really mind. I tied the string of my shawl and looked in the mirror to appraise my appearance. I had chosen a simple dark green dress that's long straight skirt complimented my figure as it pooled at my feet, hiding my matching green converse. The long sleeves ended with garish green bows that itched my wrists but the matching shawl made up for them and had clearly set this dress apart from the others. I ran a brush through my hair and bobby pinned it into a somewhat acceptable up-do before wandering towards the console room as I shoved my pencils and sketchbook into a green bag I had found.

"Doctor?" I called out as I entered the seemingly empty consol room. **CLANG!** The sound of skull hitting metal echoed throughout the TARDIS.

"Ow!" The Doctor vocalized as he crawled out from under the console.

"Sorry! Do I look alright?" I asked. He looked up and I did a twirl. He smiled.

"You look lovely." He assured me and I returned his smile. _Was I blushing?_ He grabbed his hat off the console and refitted it on the top of his head, hiding his thicket of hair, before offering me his arm. I took it and he escorted me out the door…

…and into the snow.

"Brrrr!" I shivered, pulling the Doctor closer to me (so close that our hips bumped together with each step) in an attempt to usurp some of the little body heat he had. We linked our fingers together. His hands were freezing. I told him so.

"Timelords have a lower core body temperature. It comes in handy when visiting a desert, but not so much in the snow." I was distracted by bright lights and dancing shadows in the windows of the mansion we were approaching.

"That a party?"

"Looks like it."

"I can't hear any music."

"It's just quiet. No boom boxes, subwoofers, and DJs here. They're probably taking turns playing the piano."

"I bet it's beautiful."

" Wanna crash it?"

"Hell yeah!" He chuckled.

"You best hold your tongue in there young lady." He warned as he fished out his physic paper.

"Don't you 'young lady' me." I said with a smirk that melted into a fond smile. "Don't worry. I'll be a good girl. You're the one I'm worried about."

"Me?"

"Yeah you! That means no running and yelling unless there is clear and imminent danger, no technobabble, and no licking things."

"Fine." He grumbled and scuffed his trainers on the steps up to the house, pouting like a little kid. I lightly punched his shoulder and he rolled his eyes at me.

After my picture fades  
And darkness has turned to grey  
Watching through windows  
You're wondering if I'm OK  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time

"Good evening Mr. Smith, Miss Burke." The servant said who opened the door for them after reading their "letter of introduction". "Are you a guest of Mrs. D'Oily?"

"We don't know her personally, but we received our invitation from a friend of the family who couldn't make it today. He wished for us to send his regards and use the opportunity to introduce ourselves."

"I'm afraid Madame has fallen ill and taken to her quarters but I'm sure she would be glad that you have arrived. Please join the others and enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you. I'm sure we will." We excused ourselves to the parlor room where most of the guests had gathered, "I thought for sure he was going to ask for names I didn't have." He told me with a smile, letting me in on the secret that he didn't have a plan. Not a very big secret. He didn't have a plan 75% of the time.

"Yeah." I agreed with a nod. We entered the room and my senses were bombarded. There were many beautiful women in full gowns, some as young as 13 or 14, and dashing men with wide grins slashed across their faces as they watched the women dance, some of them mustering up the courage to ask one of them for such a dance. The walls were lined with tables filled with pungent smelling food. The room was filled with the light tinkling of skilled fingers against keys of the grand piano that sat properly in the corner out of the way of the dancers.

"Well?" The Doctor asked my opinion with a grin of visible and blatant self-pride.

"You think you're so impressive."

"I am so impressive!"

"You better be if you're going to be my date for the evening." He chuckled quietly and pulled me farther into the crowd. We stood there watching the couples twirling. I felt like I was in a movie or a classic novel, like _Pride and Prejudice_. They all looked so perfect, dancing hand in hand in time with each other. It was like no dance party I'd ever been to, and I knew that I was truly privileged to be here. I guess privileged is one way to describe traveling with the Doctor, as well as lucky, funny, amazing, scary, and absolutely crazy. It was as the song came to an end and a slower song waltz began that the crazy alien next to me bumped against my shoulder breaking my reverie. I turned towards him and there was a wide grin fixed in its usual place.

"What?" I asked my curiosity out weighing my common sense. He took a large step, moving herself in front of me.

"Dance with me?" He asked rolling on to the balls of his feet, nervously, as if I would actually refuse him.

"Can you waltz, Doctor?" I asked in a bemused, lightly mocking tone. His eyes lit up at my obvious acceptance of his offer.

"I've got the moves." I snorted.

"Yeah, but you need new pick up lines."

If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time

* * *

**Author Note: Song: Time After Time By: Cyndi Lauper -Sorry I've been forever in updating. I think one more chapter until Jack's arrival.**


	7. Chapter Six Doctor's POV

**Chapter Six  
****Doctor's POV**

Lexi was enjoying herself. I could see it in the way she twirled to the music even though we had stopped dancing to get a drink. She grinned at me over the top of her glass and I smirked back. Whenever she was enjoying herself, I was too.

_**Can you read my mind ?  
Do you know what it is you do to me ?**_

I don't know who you are,  
Just a friend from another star.  
Here I am like a kid out of school,  
Holding hands with a god, I'm a fool.

"What a privilege it is to have a couple so accomplished at dancing." Lexi and I whirled around to a young lady on the arms of a bored man. She was smiling at us expectantly and he was looking at the food next to us.

"Thank you. It's a privilege merely to be here." I assured her.

"I'm Christine D'Oily and this is my brother, Albert." Albert nodded his head in acknowledgment. "It is a shame that my mother is not here to meet you as well." I smiled.

"I'm Dr. John Smith and I am accompanied tonight by the lovely Miss Alexandra Burke." I introduced both myself and Lexi in turn. Albert looked up at Lexi and smiled. I felt myself bristle at his sudden interest and I placed my hand lightly on the small of her back possessively. "Le-Alexandra is very skilled in the arts."

"Perhaps she would enjoy a turn at the piano." Lexi's back stiffened.

"I, uh, I'm more of a singer than a pianist." She blushed and then attempted to force the spotlight back on to me. "J-john," She stuttered over my false name, "Is fare better at piano than I." It was my turn to stiffen as Miss D'Oily's eyes turned to me once again. I barely contained a sigh, as I knew what was coming next.

"Dr. Smith, would you do us the honor?" I scratched the back of my ear trying to find a polite excuse when I noticed Lexi's smirk at my discomfort. We'll that wouldn't do.

_**Will you look at me quivering?  
Like a little girl shivering.  
You can see right through me.**_

"I'd be honored but with one condition, Alexandra sings while I accompany her." Lexi's jaw dropped as Christine clasp her hands together and ran off to relieve the current pianist. Lexi smacked my arm.

"What did you that for you jerk!?" She admonished. I chuckled.

"What song should we do then? A classic? No. How about a song from a movie that won't be created for another-" I broke off at a glare from Lexi and a confused look from Albert. I gave him a look that said, 'Shove off, this is a private conversation pretty boy!' He slinked off to get some food. I turned back to Lexi, giving her my award-winning-get-out-of-trouble-smile. Her scowl softened. I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my forehead to hers. I felt her relax. "I was thinking something from 'Superman'." She giggled.

"'Can You Read My Mind'?" She asked.

"Well, low level telepathic fields aside, only the high-" I broke off as I realized that she was smirking again, and it clicked in what she was referencing, "Oh! You meant the song!" She nodded. "Yeah I can play that one."

"Good, because I know the words to that one." She took my hand and we walked over to the piano where Christine was waiting.

"All yours." She said excitedly when we arrived. I gave her a warm smiled and she blushed. She was so young and she enjoyed life with such zeal that I couldn't help but like her. It was people like Christine that were the reason why I chose Earth as my new home. Humans are so different than those stuffy Timelords are-were.

Lexi took the glass of water offered to her and took a sip to clear her throat. I sat down on the piano bench, cracked my knuckles, and ran my fingers over the keys to get a feel for the instrument. After playing a few scales, I looked back at Lexi with a grin and she nodded.

I started playing and seconds later Lexi's voice joined the melody. It was a little rough and unpracticed but we soon found a rhythm, her words matching in perfect time with the movement of my fingers. People may have been listening, or dancing, or completely ignoring us and shoving food in their faces, like I'm sure Albert was doings, but I didn't care. I only had eyes for Lexi. My gaze only slipped from her face once or twice to insure my fingers landed on the correct keys.

_**Can you read my mind ?  
Can you picture the things I'm thinking of ?  
Wond'ring why you are  
All the wonderful things you are.**_

We had chosen the song out of pure chance and convenience, but as the song progressed it became blatantly clear how appropriate this song really was for how I felt about Lexi, or rather, how I hopped she felt about me. I felt like I was a young boy still in the Academy pulling on the ponytails of my crush to see if she thought I was cute. _When had my emotions started running away with me?_ I wondered, _Was it yesterday when I awoke with her in my arms? Maybe it was earlier, at Martha's wedding, when she looked so beautiful and we had danced, or maybe when we __**danced**_.

I ended the song with a flourish as Lexi hit a stunning high note. I grinned broadly, barely containing my laughter from spilling over. Lexi curtsied and I stood and gave a curt bow. I think some of the guests may have been clapping but their praise fell on deaf ears.

"I think maybe its time to go home, yeah?" I asked Lexi as I took her hand and lead her away from piano and Christine who was now our biggest fan. She giggled but nodded and allowed me to lead her out the door and into the snow.

"That was fun!" She said with a laugh. I nodded in agreement and began swinging our arms as we walked the last block to the TARDIS. I opened that door and ushered her inside. She ran around the console a few times before she skipped up to me (managing not to trip on her skirt which was mildly impressive).

"Night!" She chirped happily and pressed a kiss to the underside of my jaw. My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

_**You can fly you belong to the sky,  
You and I could belong to each other.**_

"Night." I managed in reply as I looked down at her. _Was she blushing?_ She nodded and made a hasty retreat. I shook my head in confusion. _Well that was…unexpected. Maybe doing some repairs will clear my head._

I pulled out my sonic screwdriver and plopped myself down under the console. I brought my hand up to the first wire I saw and the TARDIS shocked me.

_Well that was just what I needed!_ I thought as I sucked my burnt fingertip into my mouth to cool the burn

_That's what you get for working on the TARDIS while distracted._

_I was working to become distracted!_

_There you go bottling up your emotions again. Have you learned nothing? I swear to Rassilon, sometimes I think you're regressing into me._

_SHUT UP NINE!_

_Oi! I'm just saying; bottling up like that is how you lost Rose to your clone mate._

_But I'm NOT in __**LOVE**__ with Lexi. I mean we had I guess what you could call a fling, even if it was hormone induced, but I'm still in love with Rose! I would have thought that obvious due to the fact that I'm still having dreams about her almost every night._

_I nightmares can be considered love induced dreams_

_Again, I repeat, __**SHUT THE HELL UP NINE! **__No one like you, you emo, depressed, version of me!_

_You do realize that insulting your former personalities will in no way resolve your inner conflict._

_Yes, thank you, One. I needed your annoying know-it-allness right now._

_You are not without your own faults, Ten._

_Don't I know it._

I sighed and attempted to block out my regenerations by trying to remember my nightmare from last night.

I was on the Crucible surrounded by my friends. Martha, Jack, Sarah Jane, Mickey, Rose, Donna, Jackie, Wilfred, Pete, K-9, even Harriet Jones.

_And death is coming..._

Dalek Cann profisized and the room went dark.

_I can see it...! Everlasting death for the most faithful companion!_

Harriet Jones Dissapeared. She simply faded away. I tried to yell. I tried to do something. I tried to save her. But all I could do was stand there and watch. Next Wilfred vanished, followed by Pete and Jackie. Followed by Mickey and K-9.

_The Doctor and his precious Children of Time!_

Sarah Jane was next, then Jack. And Martha and Donna.

_And one of them will die...!_Now Rose stood alone. Suddenly my clone was standing behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist. His smile twisted into a horrible growl. Rose giggled and they cackled evily together before the other me dissapeared. Rose's eye glowed bright gold and she vanished in a flash of light.

_**If you need a friend,  
I'm the one to fly to.**_

I pulled myself up from under the console even more confused than I had been before I climbed under there. I set the time destination for Cardiff, 2010. The TARDIS needed refulling, and I needed a more potent distraction. I only hoped Lexi was ready for the likes of Jack Harkness. I took the TARDIS into the vortex and all that was left as monument to our visit were some rich party guests and footprints that would be covered over with snow by the morning.

_**If you need to be loved,  
Here I am.  
Read my mind.**_

* * *

**Author Note: Song: Can You Read My Mind By: John Williams (from superman)**

**Reviews? Please?**


	8. Chapter Seven Lexi's POV

**Chapter 7  
Lexi's POV**

* * *

I was trying to shove my sketchbook in to a bag when I entered the consol room and noticed the Doctor's trainer clad feet and long legs hanging over the side of the jump seat. I moved around the railing and found him there asleep, barely fitting his long body on the small two seater. I giggled at the sight but wondered if he had slept here all night. Perhaps he had meant to say awake to avoid the nightmares. It hadn't worked; his eyebrows were scrunched together in pain and his hands were clenched tightly to the seat cover. He was slipping off the seat and rather than let him be awakened two mornings in a row by hitting the floor, I decided to try to wake him gently. I got down on my knees close to him and, placing my hands on his arms, I shook him a softly as I could.

"Doctor?" I whispered, "Doctor wake up." His eyes flew open and his hand flew to my wrists in defense as if to hold me off. "Doctor it's okay. It's just me. It's Lexi!"

"Lexi?" The Doctor repeated as a question. He blinked, and the wild fear in his eyes disappeared, recognition in its place. "I knew that, course I did."

_Maybe I've been the problem, maybe I'm the one to blame  
But even when I turn it off and blame myself, the outcome feels the same  
I've been thinkin maybe I've been partly cloudy, maybe I'm the chance of rain  
Maybe I'm overcast, and maybe all my lucks washed down the drain  
__I've been thinking 'bout everyone, everyone you look so lonely_

"Course you did." I smiled at him and he let go of my wrists to brush his knuckles along my cheek. I let my hands rest on his chest and I could feel his double heartbeat: _Thump thump thump thump._ It was a familiar feeling and the four beat pattern was calming. It brought back memories from the night we had shared together. I had fallen asleep to its lullaby as I lay against his chest. I quickly shook these memories away and focused on the present. "You were having another bad dream weren't you?"

"It's nothing." He said sitting up. I stood up to give him more room and he soon joined me.

"You alright?" He ran his hands over his face to wake himself up and then quickly through his hair as he when over to check the scanner.

"Me? I'm always alright."

_But when I look at the stars,  
when I look at the stars,  
when I look at the stars I see someone else  
When I look at the stars,  
the stars, I feel like myself_

Obviously he was pleased with what he saw there because he grinned. "Brilliant! Molto bene! Come on Cardiff awaits us. Allons-y!" He headed for the door.

"Are we gunna visit Jack?" I asked excitedly as I followed him out the door.

"And the rest of his team. Not that I know who is a part of it now." I laughed and we started towards town. After a few seconds of wandering around I asked:

"Have you even been to Jack's TORCHWOOD before?"

"Not as such. No."

"Then how are you going to get there?"

"Simple. I'll ask someone for directions." He ran over and tapped someone on the shoulder. The man nodded after a few seconds and pointed. The Doctor thanked him and jogged back over to over to me with a grin. "He said to head towards the docks. Come on."

Once we reached the water's edge the Doctor dug around in his pocket for his sonic screwdriver. Brandishing it he began moving it through the air in broad circles while it blinked and made weird sounds.

"What are you doing?" I asked, exasperated.

"Scanning for alien tech."

"Won't it just pick up itself?" He scowled at me.

"No. Ah! Here we go. It's identified three hot spots. There's the TARDIS and that is all the things I have in my pockets, so that must be Torchwood." He took off again and eventually successfully found a promising looking door.

_Stars lookin at our planet watching entropy and pain  
And maybe start to wonder how the chaos in our lives could pass as sane  
I've been thinking bout the meaning of resistance, of a hope beyond my own  
And suddenly the infinite and penitent begin to look like home  
_

"After you." I ushered and he stepped inside. The door slammed shut behind me. _Well at least now they know we're here._ We wandered in a bit farther until we reached a reception desk. To both or surprise, we found Mickey sitting at this desk, texting someone on his phone.

"Sorry, we're closed for renovation. Thanks for coming." He said without looking up. I snorted and the Doctor grinned. Boy was Mickey in for a shock

"** OI, Mickey the idiot!**" He shouted loudly, making Mickey jump and drop his phone as his head snapped up. "Maybe if you look up when you talk to people instead of texting and begin rude, you'd get somewhere in life!"

"Doctor! Lexi!" Mickey exclaimed, shocked and not a tad bit embarrassed.

"Who were you expecting? Elvis and Lindsey Lohan? Did you grow a beard?" Mickey chuckled and held up a finger in a 'wait a sec' motion. He pressed a button on the desk.

"What is it, Mickey?" Gwen's voice came from a speaker.

"Tell Jack, the Doctor is here."

"Oh boy. Here we go. Hold on." There was silence during which I gave a confused look to the Doctor. He shrugged and looked at Mickey who grinned.

"Wait for it." He explained.

"WHAT!" Came Jack's shout from the intercom. "Let him in! Let him in! Martha, the Doctor's here! Gwen get that weevil out of here. Lois make yourself useful. Rhys get your feet off that! Why are you even here? Mickey let him in for God's sake!" Mickey burst into laughter and got up.

"Come on." He told us, getting up and heading over to a door. He pressed some buttons, entering a code, and it slid open. We walked down a dimly light metal hallway. I was starting to get excited. If the outside was this high-tech, I could only imagine the inside. I would have some amazing things to draw.

_I've been thinking bout everyone, everyone you look so empty  
But when I look at the stars,  
when I look at the stars,  
when I look at the stars I see someone elseWhen I look at the stars,  
the stars, I feel like myself_

We reached another door and put his palm flat against a pad. It lit up and the large round door rolled to the side on a track. We entered and my eyes widened. It looked like a space station had fallen out of orbit and buried itself underneath Cardiff.

"Welcome to the Hub, version 2.0" Mickey said ushering us inside so he could close the cog door behind us.

"Doctor!" Jack called climbing down a ladder and landing right in front of us.

"Nice entrance, Jack." Mickey snorted and pushed past him to go find the others.

"It's good to see you, Jack." The Doctor said, smiling despite himself.

"Of course it is." Jack beamed and opened his arms wide for a hug. "Come her, you gorgeous hunk of an alien." The Doctor's quirked an eyebrow but returned the hug.

"Just watch your hands." Jack laughed and released him. Then he noticed me.

"Well, hello there." He greeted, a little too friendly, offering his hand. "Jack Harkness."

"Stop it."

"What!?"

"Lexi Burke, I've heard all about you." I introduced myself shaking his hand firmly. His eyebrows scrunched together.

"All? But has he told you what he doesn't know? I thought not! Come on then." He turned and started deeper into the hub. The Doctor shrugged and took my hand. We followed Jack inside. Mickey was leaning over a computer with a pretty, dark skinned woman. "The pretty lady next to Mickey is Lois. She's our computer wiz." Lois looked up and waved. "Mickey helps her with the techy stuff, and answer our phone calls." Mickey made a face.

"I'm not a Tin Dog!" He called out.

"You're right." The Doctor called back, "K-9 is much cooler than you." Mickey turned his attention back to the computer, grumbling about how he never got any respect and he was going freelance one of these days.

"Martha?!" Jack called.

"I'm coming!" Came Martha's voice. She was climbing a set of stairs from a lower level. "It's not like he doesn't know who I am."

"Hi, Martha." I greeted. She smiled.

"Hey! Long time no see."

"Has it been that long?" The Doctor asked.

"Two and a half years. It's 2011." She answered.

"Whoops. I was aiming for early 2010. Eh, what's a year between friends?" Jack and I laughed.

"Well, if you've had the year I've had." Jack stopped laughing. I followed his example. The Doctor frowned.

"When did you leave UNIT for Torchwood?" He asked.

"A little bit ago. They needed a doctor; I needed to escape." The Doctor's eyebrows creased in worry. I wondered how much we'd missed.

_everyone, everyone we feel so lonely  
everyone, yeah everyone we feel so empty  
_

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Jack?" Gwen asked from behind us. We all spun. "Gwen Cooper-Williams and this big lug next to me is my husband, Rhys." Rhys waved.

"Hello. I'm The Doctor, nice to meet you properly. This is my friend, Lexi."

"Hi." I said.

"She's my boss." Jack informed us proudly.

"Is she now? Last time we talked you were all 'my team'."

"Yeah, I went…exploring for bit and Gwen rebuilt the Hub, and put the team together, it's her's now."

"I guess it has been awhile."

"Last time I saw you, you hooked me up with a fellow named, Alonzo."

"I did? Really? Hmm... Why would I do that? Poor, Alonzo."

"Hey!"

_When I look at the stars,  
when I look at the stars,  
when I look at the stars I feel like myself  
When I look at the stars, the stars  
I see someone...  
_

* * *

**Author Note:Song "Stars" by: Switchfoot**

** End of Time totally screwed up my plot line! So I had to set this in the future…so I could explain the Mickey/Martha-ness (which takes place a couple of years after this story takes place.**

**Right now, this is after Children of Earth and End of Time (Jack's scene). He has returned to the hub because he missed it too much. Martha has quit UNIT because Tom died. See! End of Time forced me to kill him off! Sigh. Mickey's been consoling her and it leads to their relationship in their scene in End of Time. **

**Lois is from Children of Earth. Rhys isn't on the team. He'll be leaving to pick up his and Gwen's kid from daycare in the next chapter (they aren't totally irresponsible parents). Mickey is the new Ianto...except he doesn't do coffee…or Jack.**

**OK, I think that about covers it. Review are love.**


	9. Chapter Eight Doctor's POV

**Chapter 8  
****The Doctor's POV**

Martha and Mickey had gone to take Lexi on a tour of TORCHWOOD and while swapping stories, Gwen was talking with her husband, and Lois was monitoring the rift, so I took the opportunity to catch up with Jack.

"So, Captain," He grinned at the title, "What have you been up to, besides the galactic bar incident, that I don't want to know about until I have to, huh?"

"A lot. I lost everyone on my team, besides Gwen, and my base was blown up. I guess I sorta' pulled a 'Doctor' and I ran away. I just needed to get away."

"No matter how many times you see someone you care about die, it never hurts any less, and sometimes you think its just better not to care."

"Exactly!" He exclaimed before sobering; remembering, "But then you meet someone, like I met Alonzo. In the end, we both agreed it wouldn't work out between us but he reminded me that it was okay to let someone in again. He was a Goodman; we still keep in touch. I didn't lose him. So, with spirits renewed, I came back home, because I missed it. I miss TORCHWOOD and Gwen and Martha, even Mickey and Rhys."

"Its funny how making attachments makes you sentimental." I mused thinking about Rose and Jackie and Martha and Donna, but especially Lexi.

"I'm not sure that's Lexi. I think you're just showing your age."

"Oh, you're one to talk." He chuckled in agreement.

"Yeah, so when I got back, Gwen had already fixed up the hub and gathered the team. She offered me my old position as team leader, but I turned her down. This is her team now and I'm happy just to watch my little protégée in action. Also, it takes the pressure off me, so I get to be the fun, drinking buddy, guy instead of the stern taskmaster, leader, and bad guy. The rift's been oddly quiet though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, normally, every week or so, we register spikes in rift activity, when it sucks something in or spits something out, but its been flat; I mean absolutely silent for the past two months."

"Why?"

"I wish I knew, but it's making me nervous. It's like it saving up it's evergy for something huge, something bad."

"The clam before the storm."

"Exactly." He agreed grimly.

"What about Martha?" I asked referring to her strange behavior earlier.

"Tom died."

"Ah." I wasn't sure what to do or say now. Should I go try to consol her? No, Martha never wanted to be a charity case, best to leave it alone. I hope, maybe Lexi will do something about it.

"Poor Martha thinks the universe has a sick sense of humor and is have a laugh at her expense. She ran away from UNIT same as we ran, except she ran straight to her friends."

"She's way smarter than us." Jack laughed.

"Yes she is, my friends, that she is." We headed over to everyone else who had just finished up their tour. Lexi skipped over to me with a smile.

"Having fun?" I asked taking her hand. I noticed Jack's eyebrow rise at this but ignored him.

"Yeah! The Hub is way cooler than the TARDIS." I mock gasped.

"Surely you jest!" She laughed and wrapped her arms around my waist,

"You're not as impressive as you think you are." I smiled, know she was kissing, and returned her hug briefly before resting my arm comfortably on her shoulders. Again I saw Jack's eyebrows quirk.

"I am too impressive." Mickey laughed at this bit, no doubt remembering the similar 'arguments' I used to have with Rose. I changed the subject. "So, if the rift has been quiet, what have you lot been doing around here?"

"Refurnishing, scavenging, drinking, playing a lot of solitaire." Jack answered ticking things of on his fingers, the others nodding in agreement. "Oh! And we made a band."

"Now way!?" Lexi squealed excitedly, bouncing a bit next to me. Jack laughed loudly and look over at the rest of the team, expectantly.

"What do you think guys?" He asked, "Wanna play something for the Doctor and Lexi?" Mickey and Martha nodded and ran off to get ready. Gwen and Rhys hesitated.

"I've got to go pick up the little one soon but I think we have time for one song." Rhys said and Gwen nodded in agreement. They all started walking away in the direction the others had gone. Lexi, Jack, and I followed. We soon reached a makeshift stage covered in wires, mics, stools, and a drum set.

"I sing." Jack said as he tested the mics. Lois gave him and 'OK' sign to signal that the mic's sounded good, "Lois is our producer, slash manager, slash tech supervisor. Gwen's on guitar and Rhys is on bass guitar." As is on cue Gwen and Rhys plugged into the amps and began tuning. "Miss Martha plays the keyboard. I bet you didn't even know she could play."

"Ok, he didn't." Lexi assured hi, I think I blushed a bit, ashamed at myself.

"Did ya know Mickey plays drums?"

"I actually did know that." I told him.

"Yeah, only 'cause Rose told you we tired to start a band during school." Mickey called from over his 'testing'/ banging on the drums. I grinned sheepishly.

"Ready?" Jack asked. Everyone nodded. Gwen sat down on a stool and propped the guitar on her knee. Mickey adjusted his own seat and Jack cleared his throat dramatically.

"And what's the name of your band?" I asked, bemused.

"We're 'The Stargazers'."

"Fitting."

"If you like that you should get a kick out of the song we're singing."

"Which is?" Jack just winked, "I'm scared." I wished to Lexi. She giggled and the musical introduction began. I recognized the song immediately and let out a chuckled at Jack's sense of humor. Then he began singing.

_'Didn't know what time it was and the lights were low  
I leaned back on my radio  
Some cat was layin' down some rock 'n' roll 'lotta soul,  
he said_

_Then the loud sound did seem to fade  
Came back like a slow voice on a wave of phase  
That weren't no D.J. that was hazy cosmic jive_

_'There's a starman waiting in the sky'_

Jack pointed at me and Lexi elbowed me in the side. I rolled my eyes.

_'He'd like to come and meet us  
But he thinks he'd blow our minds  
There's a starman waiting in the sky  
He's told us not to blow it  
Cause he knows it's all worthwhile_

_'He told me:  
Let the children lose it  
Let the children use it  
Let all the children boogie_

_'I had to phone someone so I picked on you  
Hey, that's far out so you heard him too!'_

Jack looked pointedly at Martha who met his gaze and smiled with a head nod, before going back to the keys.

_'Switch on the TV  
we may pick him up on channel two  
Look out your window I can see his light'_

Lexi pulled out her cell phone and began waving it. I wrapped my arms around her from behind and rested my chin on her shoulder to watch Jack.

_'If we can sparkle he may land tonight  
Don't tell your poppa or he'll get us locked up in fright_

_He'd like to come and meet us  
But he thinks he'd blow our minds  
There's a starman waiting in the sky  
He's told us not to blow it  
Cause he knows it's all worthwhile_

_'He told me:  
Let the children lose it  
Let the children use it  
Let all the children boogie'_

Lexi lent back against me and I once again ignored a raised eyebrow from Jack as the song finished and they took their bows. I was sure I would get an interigation later.

* * *

**Author Note: Song: Starman By: David Bowie **

**Jack is suspicous…and Tom is dead (poor Tom). Also, I hope I did a good job with matching musical talents. What do you Think?**

**Love, Scifigeek.**


	10. Chapter Nine Lexi's POV

**Chapter Nine  
Lexi's POV**

After the private concert, which was insanely awesome, everyone sort of separated in to pairs. Gwen and Rhys left to go and pick up their child from day care. Lois and Mickey were starring at a computer screen pretending they weren't playing solitaire, and the Doctor and Jack were talking in the office Jack and Gwen shared, so I took the opportunity to break an awkward subject with Martha.

"So," I started, "It's been awhile." Martha snorted and sat down.

"Just ask what you want to ask." She sighed. I sat down next to her and steeled myself for what I had to ask next.

"Its just, last time I saw you was at your wedding. You seemed so happy. What happened?"

"Well we didn't get a divorce, if that's what you're asking."

"Then what-oh! Oh my god. I'm so sorry." I gave her an awkward sideways hug. She awkwardly rubbed my arm and I released her.

I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun

"Yeah." She choked out. I changed the subject.

"So, you like working at Torchwood?"

"Yes. It's great, even with Mickey trying to convince me to go 'freelance'. Rhys and Lois are both really nice. I'd met Gwen once before, as well as Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, and Owen Harper. Tosh was absolutely brilliant. Don't tell the Doctor, but she could probably out smart him; at least in some things. Owen was the doctor here. I replaced his position. We got along; went on a couple dates after he was brought back from the dead."

"Wait. After he was what?" Martha smiled slyly.

"Were talking about someone who works with Jack Harkness."

"I've heard enough stories that I really shouldn't be shocked. What happened to them?"

"Owen died again in a nuclear meltdown. Tosh was shot by, well, I'm not sure Jack would want me to tell. Maybe he'll tell you and the Doctor about it later."

"Later?"

"Like Jack's gunna let you let you walk out of here." We both laughed.

The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have

"What about Ianto?" We both sobered.

"Ianto and Jack where in love."

"Love?"

"Yeah. At least, Jack loved him as much as someone who he was going to out live. Which, as much as he tried not to, was a whole hell of a lot."

"I've seen it, in the Doctor's eyes when he talks about Rose."

"Jack and Ianto got locked in together. They died in each other's arms. Jack woke up and Ianto, of course, didn't."

"Poor Jack."

"Yeah, but Jack's moved on. Now I need to."

"Like...you and Mickey?"

"What? No!"

"But you've thought about it." Martha smiled guiltily.

"Maybe, a little, once or twice." I smiled. Suddenly we were just two normal girls talking about a crush. "But he's such a friend and I don't want to ruin that. Plus, I don't know if he even thinks about me that way."

"Well maybe he means something else when he says 'freelance'." I waggled my eyebrows at her suggestively. She rolled her eyes and blushed.

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun

"My question is: what's up with you and the Doctor?" She switched the spotlight on me.

"What do you mean?" I played innocent.

"Come ON!" She exclaimed like it was obvious. "The sexual tension is almost palpable." I had to laugh at that.

"So maybe I've been thinking about it a little too." I admitted. "But come on." I defended. "You've been in my shoes. How could I not get a crush on him? He's a genius, he saves planets, and he's gorgeous."

"A hot potato in a sharp suit." Martha agreed. I raised an eyebrow at her phrasing. "Something a friend said once, but its not just you I'm talking about. It's coming from him too."

"Yeah, right." I disagreed. "He's still heartbroken over Rose."

"You can still fall in love with a broken heart. People do it everyday."

"Like you and Jack."

"Sorta." She said, not liking to be put in the same category as Jack. "And after all, he has two hearts."

"What does that even mean?" I asked frustrated. I already knew he had two hearts.

"Well, maybe he gave one to Rose and he can still give the other to you."

Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have

"I'm not even sure I want **love. **"

"Just some 'loving'?" She asked knowingly.

"Hmm. I'd let the Doctor 'treat' me any day." Martha laughed at my cheesy innuendo.

"Some 'advanced physical therapy', Doctor's orders?" I snorted.

"The love Doctor." I offered.

"I bet he's great." Martha sighed. I couldn't resist bragging, besides, I trusted Martha.

"Oh, he is." Martha's eyes widened and her jaw dropped a bit.

"You mean-you're-with him?" She stuttered out. "What?" She exclaimed loudly.

"Shh." I chastised, glancing over at Mickey and Lois who appeared to have not heard anything. "We're not sleeping together. We just, _slept _together, once." I set her straight. "We both moved on. Its like it never happened."

"But it did" She pointed out, "and clearly you enjoyed it." I blushed but grinned. "The question is, did he?"

"Ah. That is a very good question. He seemed to at the time, but we were under the influence of an alien aphrodisiac."

"I see, the aliens made us do it, bit. Well, there's the problem. He blames himself; thinks he took advantage of you."

"Yeah, I know. I know him well enough by now. He thinks everything bad that happens is his fault."

"Was it, bad?"

"Hell no. Best screw I've ever had."

"Don't tell him that. His ego is big enough."

"It's not the only thing." Martha gasped, scandalized and loving it.

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
They want to have fun,  
They want to have fun...

"Oh my god." She giggled out. "I'll bet there are girls right across the entire universe that wish they were you."

"You make the Doctor sound like an outer space celebrity."

"He kinda is."

"Do we get a celebrity couple name?" I asked amused at the thought of the Doctor and I as a couple.

"Doxi?"

"That sounds like one of those expensive hybrid dogs." We both burst in to laughter.

* * *

**Author Note: Song: Girls Just Want to Have Fun by: Cindi Lauper**

**So, Martha and Lexi are bonding. Martha's background story is starting to become clearer and the beginning if her relationship with Mickey is talking root. I loved writing the girl talk in this chapter. What? I'm a teenage girl, so sue me.**

**Next Chapter is what the Doctor and Jack are up to while this conversation is happening. Also, the Doctor's last dream is described. Depends on where my pen takes me. Might be a while though. I'm sick and school's a pain in the backside.**

**Thanks for reading,  
****Scifigeek**


	11. Chapter Ten Doctor's POV

**Chapter Ten  
****The Doctor's POV**

"Jack," I said as he closed the door to his shared office, "I need some advice." Jack smirked.

"Well you see, my innocent little alien, when a man and a woman love each other very much…" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm over 900 years old Jack, I don't need the 'Birds and the Bees' talk."

"So you didn't get Lexi pregnant?"

"What? Where'd you get that?" Besides, I'm compatible with humans, but not chemically." His eyes lit up excitedly.

"Really? So you can-" I cut him off before he could finish his fantasy.

"That's not the point, Jack. I'm freaking out here." I told him, frustrated. I sat down in a near by chair and rested my elbows on my knees, then my head in my hands.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm having bad dreams almost every night now."

"Well, you've seen a lot of horrible things. You're bound to be a little haunted. Lord knows I have my share of nightmares."

"Yeah, but these are different. It's like someone is trying to tell me something, something important, something bad. I think they are a warning."

"A warning against what?"

"That's what I need your help to figure out."

"Tell me about them."

_What would you think if I sang out of tune,_  
_Would you stand up and walk out on me._  
_Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,_  
_And I'll try not to sing out of key._  
_Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,_  
_Mmm,I get high with a little help from my friends,_  
_Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends._

"Well they are all pretty similar. The latest one went like this:

_I'm in the dark, complete dark. I can't even see my hand in front of my face. Then this horrible voice comes from nowhere. I recognize it as the voice of Dalek Caan. He says: _

"_The Children of Time will gather... and one of them will die!"_

_Then I see flashes of people I know, or knew, like Sarah-Jane, Martha, Mickey, Jackie, you, Donna, and Rose. Rose is last and she doesn't just appear than vanish like a ghost, like the others. She reaches out to me and I try to reach for her but I can't move. _

_Then Dalek Caan croaks out: "One will still die." And then Rose melts. She melts away like hot wax and bubbling and disfigured._

'And then I wake up. All the dreams are similar to that."

"It sounds like your dreams are talking about the loss of Rose." Jack offered his opinion and not helping a bit, much like a shrink.

"I know!" I exclaimed, "But that's just it, I already lost her. That's not in the future!"

"True…well, maybe history is going to repeat itself. How did you lose Rose?"

"Umm, she left me for my clone."

"No, the first time." Jack sighed. I rolled my eyes. I'd already explained this to him twice.

"We were fighting the Daleks-" I started. Jack cut me off.

"Well that's it! It's gotta be the Daleks. I mean think about it. Who are the only baddie, bad enough to give the almighty Doctor nightmares?" I chuckled at his antics despite the ominous topic.

"Well, perhaps, this time we'll be ready be ready for them."

"'We'll' Am I included in that 'we'll'?" He asked hopefully.

"Jack, there's always room for you on the TARDIS." I told him honestly. He broke in to a grin. "If you boss won't mind, that is."

"Ah, she's a good sport, and it's been pretty boring around here. I'll give her a call right now." He ducked out the door and I looked out the office's indoor window and scanned the hub below. My gaze caught on Lexi and Martha laughing at some inside joke, most likely at my expense. I smiled at the sight of Martha grinning. Lexi had the ability to make you forget all the shity things that had happened to you.

But it wasn't Martha's smile that I fixated on. When Lexi laughed, her eyes lit up in a way that made my heart twist and my stomach flutter. She was absolutely beautiful. I wasn't afraid to admit it. I had picked up a very beautiful woman. Hell, I had _slept_ with a very beautiful woman. As if reading my thought, Jack stepped back in and caught where the focus of my vision was pointed.

_Would you believe in a love at first sight?_  
_Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time._  
_What do you see when you turn out the light?_  
_I can't tell you, but I know it's mine._  
_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,_  
_Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends,_  
_Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends_

"You tap that yet?" He asked with a wry grin. I attempted to keep my expression passive, when in reality I was embarrassed at being caught with straying thoughts.

"Jack." I fake admonished.

"Because if you haven't, you should." I grinned but remained silent. Jack didn't notice my secret smile, or if he did, he didn't let on.

"Come on, let's get down there." I headed for the door.

"So, judging by the change of subject, I take it you aren't getting any." I ignored him and we continued to walk down to the lower level and Lexi. Just before we reached her and Martha, he leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Do you mind if I give it a try?" I snorted. One-track mind with Jack Harkness.

"Yes," I told him, "But I'm not going to stop you, am I?"

"From flirting? No."

"Of course not, you say 'hi' and the girls swoon."

"The men too."

"Not me."

"One of these days." He warned and smacked my bum. I grabbed his wrist and pushed him away with a pretend glare. In truth, I didn't really mind, it was just Jack.

"Ready to go?" I asked both Jack and Lexi (who we had reached) simultaneously.

"I'm ready." Lexi piped. "Is Jack coming?"

"That okay?"

"I think its great!" Jack smiled smugly. "I've heard _**all**_ the stories." His smiled dropped.

"All?" I asked. Lexi and I laughed.

"Don't worry, Jack." I told him. "I'm sure you have plenty of stories even I haven't heard."

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,_  
_Mmm, gonna try with a little help from my friends_  
_Ooh, I get high with a little help from my friends_  
_Yes I get by with a little help from my friends,_  
_with a little help from my friends_

"How about we make new memories?" Lexi offered. Jack grabbed his coat, packet a small bag with clothes and, after saying good-bye to Martha and Mickey with a promise to visit soon and be reachable by cell phone, we were back inside the TARDIS.

"So, where are we going?" Jack asked.

"The future?" Lexi questioned, looking at me with pleading eyes. "Some where spacey."

"'Spacey'?" I repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"A little Spock?" Jack offered referencing the first time I met him. I smiled.

"Maybe," I said, "But you're going to have to wait until tomorrow."

"Awwww!" They both whined.

"It's been a full day and I'll not have you collapsing the second we have to run."

"Yes, because us humans are so frail we've never pulled an all nighter." Lexi said sarcastically.

"Don't you have something to draw?" I dismissed her. She stuck out her tongue at me.

"Night." She blew us both kisses before skipping of down the hallway. Jack whistled.

"She _**is**_ cute!" He exclaimed watching her backside disappear.

"Your room is just as it was." I informed him, ignoring his comment and putting us into the Time Vortex. He just stood there. "Jack, bed, now." He smirked.

"If you want me in bed you might want to try buying me a drink first." I frowned.

"Get outta' here!"

* * *

**Author Note: Song: ****With a Little Help From My Friends By: The Beatles**

**I was writing this while watching the open ceremonies of the Olympics-was that cool or what? I think I liked the tap dancing and fiddle playing the best. What was your favorite part? Why don't you leave a review and tell me?**

**While you're at it, tell me what you think of my story. =)**

**Also, if you like Harry Potter fanfic my friend is fairly new to the scene and looking for awesome reviewers like you guys. **its-magic-72994 **Check her out.**


	12. Chapter Eleven Jack's POV

**Chapter Eleven  
****Jack's POV**

I awoke to the sound of a loud musical introduction of an electric guitar. _What?_ I thought as I quickly got dressed and jogged out to the console room. The first thing I noticed was that the music was louder in here and seemed to be coming from the console itself, which was in flight. The second thing I noticed was Lexi's outfit, which consisted of a green and black mini-skirt over mid-thigh length spandex shorts and a matching green and black tank top that was so short it showed nearly all of her flat stomach. She looked hot! I absolutely refused to believe that the Doctor was as unaffected by her presence as he pretended to be.

_How can we meet if I`m not there?  
__Our hearts may touch. Our bodies close.  
But time devides what we might share  
__and sends a soul where no one goes._

The Third thing I noticed was that the Doctor was teaching Lexi how to fly the TARDIS. She was leaned over the console grabbing and pulling levers, and giving me a really good view of her backside, while the Doctor circled nervously, looking like her really wanted to jump in and take over. I walked over to stand by him and along the way I passed Lexi, as I did, I smacked her butt lightly. She jumped a bit, but stayed focused on the console. She didn't let me go without retaliation however. Without looking up she kicked her leg up behind her as I passed and the sole of her foot hit me for behind. The Doctor let out a small snort of amusement at the interaction but gave me a disapproving glare.

"No distracting the pilot-in-training." He scolded. I rolled my eyes and gave him a resounding 'whatever' sign with my thumbs and index fingers. "Real mature, Jack."

"Say's the guy listening to a boy band." I defended, indicating to the music all around us.

"Lexi feels the need for her life to have soundtrack."

"It's travel music!" She explained over her shoulder, "Besides, 'Fate's Wide Wheel' is hardly boy band material."

"No talking when you're that close to the 5000's!" Lexi stuck out her tongue at him.

"Just listen to the lyric's!" She told me. I sat down on the jump seat and listened for a bit.

_As I travel in space and time,  
__I want to stay, I want to go.  
You see my face but its not mine,  
__what you cant see, you'll never know._

Then I chuckled at the appropriateness of the lyrics.

"Doctor! This is like, your anthem." The Doctor smiled.

"I like it, yeah." He admitted. Lexi reached over and turned a knob on the console without even looking at it. The music turned off as she pulled a lever hard down. The TARDIS shuddered to a grinding halt. "Woah, easy there!" The Doctor called out as he went careening into a support beam. Lexi hit the desk bell on the console with a the Doctor's mallet and spun around to smile at us widely as the 'ding' echoed all around us.

"We have arrived!" She announced proudly.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I have no idea, but _**I**_ got us here! Isn't that just brilliant?"

"I think the Doctor's rubbing off on you." She shrugged, before running over to the column closest to the door and grabbed the three coats that were draped there. She threw me my coat first and then the Doctor's before donning her own. It was a black metallic looking raincoat with clear plastic sections cut out to show her skimpy outfit, not that she needed it considering she left it undone so it flew open and trailed behind her when she walked or ran (much like the way the Doctor and I wore our coats).

"Love the coat." I told her as the Doctor checked the scanner. Lexi just smiled.

I_`m just a traveler upon the sea.  
__Of time, of life, of Fate`s Wide Wheel.  
Just a traveler in this mystery.  
__The me I am is all thats real to me_.

"Right then! I think I know where you've landed us," The Doctor announced, "Nice job by the way."

"Thanks!" She was tying up her right converse and hoping around. She bumped into the Doctor who wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her. She giggled. "Thanks." She repeated softer. The Doctor pulled her over to the jumpseat, that I had vacated, and sat her down. He then proceeded to kneel and lace up her shoes for her.

"Do you feel like Cinderella, Lexi?" I asked amused.

"Only if the Doctor is my prince charming." They gazed at each other as the Doctor stood and offered her his arm.

"But what does that make me?"

"You can be my fairy godmother." I raised an eyebrow at this as we all walked out the door.

"Better be back by midnight or the TARDIS will turn into a frog!" I warned kiddingly as the Doctor looked the Doors behind us.

"A pumpkin, Jack." Lexi corrected me, patting my arm. I was about to reply and tell her that she just hadn't read the version that I had when I was a child but the Doctor interrupted me.

_We all begin this life alone.  
__We live, we love all through the years.  
Yet deep inside we long for home.  
__The library of seas, obscured by tears.  
_

"So, It's roughly about the year 4102, maybe 4103. Judging by the huge zeon powered engines humming away below us, I'd hazard a guess we are on a space station."

"Come on, let's go exploring!" Lexi said walking over to a door and trying to figure out how to open it. "Doctor," She wined, "It won't open! Come sonic it, please."

"Hold on a sec. I want to take a look out the window." The Doctor answered, pointing his screwdriver at a panel on the wall. A few seconds later a large covering on the far wall slide away to reveal the vast expanse of space outside. "That's a black hole." He stated in disbelief. "Why do I keep landing next to black holes?"

"Technically Lexi landed us here." I piped unnecessarily.

"Wait hold on," Lexi said needing clarification, "That's a black hole, right next to us? What, did I land us on Krop Tor?" The Doctor snorted.

"No, I told you, this is a space station, as in, it floats in space and isn't attached to a planet that defies physics."

"So we're floating right on the edge of a black hole?" I asked.

_My kind of time, it falls past me.  
__The door of faith remains asleep.  
But in my soul, this hope burns free.  
__Oh please let there be one. A final leave._

"No." He said calmly, right before a huge tremor shook the whole station. He continued after we'd righted ourselves. "We're caught in its pull."

"Maybe we should go." I offered.

"You're not going anywhere!" A new voice was heard from behind our backs, as well as the cocking of a gun. The Doctor, Lexi, and I all looked at each other and with a sigh, raised our hands above our heads.

_I`m just a traveler upon the sea.  
__Of time, of life, of Fate`s Wide Wheel.  
Just a traveler in this mystery.  
__The me I am is all thats real to me.  
The me I am is all thats real to me_

* * *

**Author's Note: Song: "Fate's Wide Wheel" by: ****Scott Bakula-for those of you that actually know that song…yes I switched the 1****st**** two verses to match them with the plot. Also I found the song because of Babelcolour's youtube video in honor of David Tennant. Babel has the best Doctor Who Videos, worth checking out.**

**Also I need you guy's opinion on the subtitle of the third book should be. Here are your options:**

**The Doctor's Newest Companion :**

Book Three: Running Out of Time

Book Three: Bad Wolf's Return

Book Three: The Valliant Child

Or

Book Three: She is Returning

**I'd love to hear your pick.**


	13. Chapter Twelve Doctor and Lexi

**Chapter Twelve  
****The Doctor's POV**

_How do I get myself into these situations?_ I wondered as I watched Lexi chatting with one of the guards, our guards. We were prisoners on a space station that was falling into a black hole. That in its self would be no problem, were I able to get to the TARDIS, but every time Jack or I so much as breathed too deeply we got two guns pointed at us. The only one who was allowed to move and talk and breathe was Lexi and was breathing all over them. The guards practically had little animated hearts in their eyes whenever she spoke and she was playing them like the keys of the piano we had on board.

_Stuck on you _  
_I've got this feeling down deep in my soul that I just can't lose _  
_Guess I'm on my way _  
_Needed a friend _  
_And the way I feel now I guess I'll be with you 'til the end _  
_Guess I'm on my way _  
_Mighty glad you stayed_

She was flirting with them. She was blatantly flirting with them. She was smiling, and giggling, and flipping her hair, and she kept glancing back at me over her shoulder as if she was making sure I was watching. I was watching. Then I wondered if I was jealous. I had been jealous before. I had been jealous of Mickey, Jack, that kid, Adam, that Rose had picked as her pet, even of my clone, but this was different. Lexi had only just met these men. There was no threat of them stealing her away or her inviting them on board, and I had no rational reason for feeling jealous. Protective maybe, but jealous? It was a ridiculous notion. Yet, as she glanced over at me once more and the guards' eyes slipped lower, I found myself wanting to punch them, repeatedly.

"You know, my friends and I are pretty smart." I caught the end of their conversation as Lexi stopped murmuring in their ears. "They're really good with the tech stuff and since you're already falling into a black hole, what the worst they could do? We just want to help."

"Its our orders to guard all foreign objects." One of them said sounding not as sure as he was meant to.

"Well you're big, strong, independent men." She touched one of their arms. I bristled. "Don't you think that you could make your own decisions? Hmm?"

"Well, I guess we can technically still guard you in the control room, but you won't be able to stop it. Everything is automated...and locked. But come on, follow us."

"We'll see about that." She smiled at me and the guards let their guns fall to their sides. I grinned widely and stood up. I was brushing off my pant legs when I hear Jack complaining next to me.

"I could have done that too you know." He muttered. I laughed.

"Don't worry Jack, I don't think she's trying to steal your title for most flirtatious and sexually inappropriate time-traveler." Lexi skipped over to us.

"I've gotta' stay up with those two or they might figure out I was having them on and decide to lock us up again. Honestly, what would you do without me?" She giggled and skipped back. I grinned at her back, wishing she were walking next to me so I could hold her hand.

_I'm stuck on you _  
_Been a fool too long I guess it's time for me to come on home _  
_Guess I'm on my way _  
_So hard to see _  
_That a woman like you could wait around for a man like me _  
_Guess I'm on my way _  
_Mighty glad you stayed_

"At least I'm not sexually frustrated." Jack whispered quietly so Lexi wouldn't hear. My eyebrows shot up.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Where are you looking right now?" I snapped my eyes from Lexi's bum to Jack's smug face and felt my cheeks burn in guilt. "That's what I thought. I think you like her," He taunted in a sing-songy voice, "You want to kiss her, and maybe fu-"

"Okay, stop! I get it!"

"So you admit it?"

"Yes"

"Well what do you know? I never thought I'd see the day. So what's the problem? Oh! I know. You're afraid! You're afraid that you could actually be happy."

"I am happy."

"Fine then, happier. I mean you don't know what you're missing. How long has it been for you? Three years? Twenty years? A hundred? Three hundred?"

"Three days." Jack stopped walking in shock. I didn't and stalked past him, keeping my eyes forward and my expression as blank as possible.

"What?" He jumped to catch up with me. "Please tell me it was with Lexi that you broke your sexual abstinence with and not some random passing alien. You can get some nasty STDs that way."

"Yes, Jack. I'm not completely irresponsible, and it wasn't even really my fault, it was the aphrodisiac."

"But you enjoyed it right?" I grinned shyly.

"Yeah." Jack grinned at me proudly. "Shut up." I hit his arm and he wrapped his around my neck in a brotherly hug. I chuckled and tried to pull away. He held on tighter. I rolled my eyes and attempted to put him in a headlock.

"Oh, boys? You whoo!" Lexi called stopping our scrapping and waving us over. "If you're quiet done?" She gestured to the main computer in the control room we had reached without us even realizing it.

"Oh right!" I exclaimed snapping back to attention. Jack and I let go of each other guiltily. I pulled out my sonic and headed towards the computer, but before I did, I caught Jack's eye. He winked.

_Oh, I'm leaving on that midnight train tomorrow _  
_And I know just where I'm going _  
_I've packed up my troubles and I've thrown them all away _  
_'Cause this time little darling _  
_I'm coming home to stay_

* * *

**Lexi's POV**

I couldn't help but smile as I watched the Doctor run around pulling at the wires under the control console, sonicing things, and yelping and sticking his fingers in his mouth every time he got shocked. He kept running his hair in frustration causing it to stick straight up. I desperately wanted to run my hands through it. I remembered how his hair stuck up like that as we lay next to each other three nights ago. He was sweating then too, just like he was now, only not for the same reason. A part of me wishes it was, as I watched him unbutton his jacket.

"Blimey its a bit hot in here, isn't it?" The Doctor questioned, his head under the bottom of the computer.

"Its the automated system; its venting all the energy that normally goes to the temperature control to the engine thrusters." One of the guards named, Henric, explained. The Doctor rubbed at his forehead and unbuttoned his top two buttons of his shirt. He then yanked off his tie and shoved it into his bigger on the inside pockets. I felt myself bite my lip.

"I know what you're thinking about." Jack taunted. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Jack who was grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Oh?" I responded. "And how do you know that?"

"Because I'm pretty sure I'm thinking the same thing." I blushed.

"You were thinking about canceling out the implosion with an explosion?" I covered quickly, remembering the story the Doctor had told me about the time he had run in to his past self. Jack's smirk dropped.

"Can we do that?"

"Jack!" The Doctor called, getting up and walking over to us.

"I love it when you scream my name." The Doctor ignored this.

"The system keeps locking me out. Can you help."

"I can try." He shrugged. "What are you trying to do exactly?"

"Send out a pulse of electronic signals to try and temporarily interrupt the gravitational pull of the black hole, but this ship doesn't have the right technology to transmit the right frequency and when I try to update it locks me out." He pulled at his hair again.

"Lexi has an idea." Jack offered. The Doctor's head snapped around to me and I trembled under his intense gaze.

"What is it?" He asked earnestly. "You're smart; brilliant in fact." I blushed.

"Its just, remember how you told me about when yourself and your TARDISes merged? You told me that an explosion could cancel out an implosion." He eyebrows scrunched together in thought, his hand went to his forehead again, and he started pacing.

"In theory that could work but we have a few problems. One, the would work better if we made the explosion at the same time of the original implosion. Plus it would need to be at the origin point, the very center of hole."

"Could we send out a probe?"

"We don't have any parts to spare and like I said, I'm locked out of the system, even the escaped pods, so I couldn't rig one up and send it off. If I had the TARDIS I'd have enough gear. If I had the TARDIS I could just fly us out of here, this ship in tow."

"Why don't they trust us enough to let us do that? I mean they're letting you screw around with the wiring."

"Aaaah, alien technology. They know what are dealing with here. They know the danger can't get any worse, only better, but if they get on a stranger's ship that appeared out of 'no where' they could end up anywhere, including in even more danger. They've already resigned themselves to their fate and are comfortable in their doom."

"Well then, why the hell do they have to bring us down with them?" I nearly shouted shaking in frustration.

"Because the damn computer told them to." Jack shouted angrily. I shut my eyes trying to stop shaking. I realized I wasn't shaking in frustration after all.

"So, we're doomed?" I asked quietly. The Doctor knew me too well. He could sense my fear. He walked over and stood in front of me, taking my hands.

"Hey." He said softly forcing me to look him in the eyes. I immediately got calmer, getting lost in the infinite depths of his dark brown orbs. "Never doomed; not as long as you've got me." He paused. "And Jack." He added as an after thought. "If it comes down to it we can use him as a shield and make a break for the TARDIS." I let out a small smile. The Doctor always knew how to cheer me up and make a dire situation seem a little less grim.

"Gee thanks." Said Jack crossing his arms. "Good to know that the gooseberry is good for something."

_I'm stuck on you _  
_I've got this feeling down deep in my soul that I just can't lose _  
_Guess I'm on my way _  
_Needed a friend _  
_And the way I feel now I guess I'll be with you 'til the end _  
_Guess I'm on my way _  
_I'm mighty glad you stayed _

* * *

**Author Note: Aaaannnnddddd, I'm back! I am SOOOOO sorry I have left you guys hanging for so long. The last month of school was rough. I never know weither to use American or British slang with Jack. I went with gooseberry here instead of third wheel because I figured that since the Lexi was british and the Doctor acts British that he'd use the one they would understand...but its a bit of a gray area with him, what with his history.**

**Song: "Stuck on You" by: Lionel Richie****Just watched "The Lodger" and looooved it. I should post a lot faster this time because it is summer now. Love you guys, don't forget to vote on the title of the next book as this one is almost done. (the list of titles is at the end of the previous chapter)**

**Love you guys,  
****Scifigeek**


	14. Chapter Thirteen Henric and Doctor's POV

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Henric's POV**

I can't believe I'm letting three strangers who came out of nowhere in a blue box that just appeared, fiddle around with the main controls. If we get out of this alive I am sooooooo dead when the boss finds out. We may have been out here for almost two years with only a computer, but I still remember him enough to be afraid of him biting of my bum off if he ever really did find out about this.

_Far away  
This ship is taking me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die_

Then again, that black hole isn't getting any farther away and this so called Doctor and this 'Captain' Jack seemed to know their stuff. Plus Lexi was so hot. Me and Jaz hadn't seen a female in ages. At least, not one that wasn't online. Jaz seemed content enough to just stand there and stare at her legs while her mates ripped out parts of the space station and rewired it. I on the other hand was itching to find out what he was doing. I got up, leaving Jez to his fantasy world, and walked over to the small group.

"Hey listen guys," I addressed them, "I don't suppose there is anything I could do to help."

The Doctor whirled around to me with a frown as the other two watched.

"Yes actually." He said quickly and angrily. "You can let me use my ship to get us out of here." I gulped.

"I can't."

"Why not?" I snapped.

"Because I barely trust you enough to let you do what I'm letting you do! If it wasn't for your girlfriend, I'd still have you locked up if it wasn't for her. You got that? So if I were you, I'd be a little more grateful that we are giving you a chance to try and get us out instead of us just bringing you down with us. Besides there is no way I'm getting in your little blue box, you insane space invader!" He looked startled and closed his mouth with a snap. Behind him, Lexi snickered. "How can I help?"

_Starlight  
I will be chasing the starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don't know if it's worth it anymore _

"Alright then." He resigned, finally. "Why don't you tell me a bit more about what you are doing out here so close to a black hole."

"Well, me and Jez, I'm Henric by the way, we signed up for a four year long expedition out to the Jusyahone Constellation which used to be right here. The computer has a completely automated...well everything. We headed straight for it until the ships danger sensors detected the gravity field and switched in to reverse. By that time, we were already caught and Jez and I only know how to work the food dispensers, convenience utensils, and the mining equipment, so we couldn't really get ourselves out of here."

"Even if you knew how do work it…." I snorted at his lack of faith. "Okay, but what are you mining anyway?"

"Frenrite Crystals."

"Frenrite Crystals? Frenrite!" He seemed to get excited by this. His voice rose in volume and he began jumping up and down. "How much do you have?"

"Uhhhhh, three tanks full. So about 6,000 pounds."

"Why didn't you say that in the beginning!"

"Wow, that's a lot." Lexi said. "Every think about dumping it so the engines have less weight to heave?"

"No!" The Doctor said turning to her momentarily before spinning back to me. "No, no, no, no! Don't do that, because we are going to need it."

_Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms_

_My life  
You electrify my life  
Let's conspire to ignite  
All the souls that would die just to feel alive_

"What for?" I asked.

"Frenrite Crystals explode at high gravitational pressures and that much would explode with an incredible force."

"What sort of force are we talking about here?" Jack asked for clarification.

"Say...three times a supernova."

"Is that enough to get us out of here?" Lexi asked hopefully.

"About two times enough." I perked up.

"I wouldn't be against losing a third of the profit and keeping our lives and all the tech on this ship, which is probably worth more anyway." I told them. "What do you think, Jez?"

"What?" He said looking up. "Whatever you think is best." Jez rarely had an opinion on anything useful.

"Sounds like we're a go." Lexi jumped up and down before jumping into Jack's arms and to get swung around in circles.

"We're going to be okay!" She shouted happily and jumped free of Jack to hug the Doctor. He yelped, surprised at her attack hug and gripped her tightly to him. Then she kissed him and he blushed bright red. It was then that I realized, Jez and I never even had a chance.

_But I'll never let you go  
If you promised not to fade away  
Never fade away_

_Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations  
Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations _

**Doctor's POV  
**  
I soniced my last sonic and begin the countdown to the release of the frenrite.

"Okay!" I exclaimed standing up and rubbing my hands together in anticipation. "In about ten seconds a whole lot of crystals will be released into the hungry hole next to us and ba-da-boom we get ourselves one hellava big explosion."

"And that will get us out of here?" The guard with an attitude asked.

"Yes. Then we leave the way we came and you two get all credit for this brilliant plan. That should put you in good terms with your boss-man and since I just want to not be a prisoner anymore we can all be happy."

"Sounds like a deal," He paused then sighed. "And thanks for saving our butts." **  
**  
"No problem!" Jack said slapping him on the back. I shook my head at him and was about to scold them both when I felt Lexi take my hand again.

_Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms_

_Far away  
This ship is taking me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die _

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from grinning. Not a half an hour ago. Maybe it had been out of pure relief and gratefulness for me providing away to get out of here, but it had happened, and it was sweet and passionate and hot, and I had liked it. I looked over at her and she blushed under my gaze.

I turned her around to look out the window as the Fenrite crystals were released, glittering and shining as the swirled towards the dark abyss like water down a drain. It was only a matter of waiting until they hit the center and relieved the station of the black hole's pull.

"That is beautiful." She breathed. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. I loved how comfortable I felt with her. I guess sex will do that to you. She leaned back against me and I pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. She giggled and turned around in my arms. I kissed her.

_And I'll never let you go  
If you promise not to fade away  
Never fade away_

_Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations  
Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations _

"How'd did this happen?" She asked afterward, grasping my shirt. I held her close.

"I feel like we were always leading up to this." I said rubbing my nose against hers.

"What, like destiny?"

"I don't believe in destiny. At least, not really."

"I do."

"Well, you would." She giggled and I kissed her again.

_Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms  
I just wanted to hold _

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: And there you have it ladies and gentleman. The second to last chapter of book two is over! Please continue to vote for the next book's title. Thanks for everything my wonderful readers. Please review. **

**Song: "Starlight" By: Muse (Thanks to Genuine Imitation for suggesting it way back in her review to chapter 6)**

**Thanks again guys. Love,**

**Scifigeek14**


	15. Chapter Fourteen Lexi and Doctor's POV

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Lexi's POV**

I walked back into the TARDIS behind Jack with the Doctor's arm around my waist. We were all laughing and smiling, mostly out of relief at still being alive. We were all on a high. At least, I know I was. I was high from Doctor love. I blushed at the thought. The Doctor noticed and grinned at me from over the console where he was taking us into the time vortex.

"You two are so cute." Jack proclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Jack." the doctor dragged out unwillingly.

"So, what? Are you like, a couple now?" I noticed that the Doctor looked uncertain.

"We are whatever we want o be." I offered, much to the Doctor's relief.

"Does that mean you aren't exclusive...or at least, open to experimentation?" Jack asked with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows. The Doctor rolled his eyes and snorted. I just chuckled. I had to admit that I was a little curious about Jack's experiments and, as much as he seemed repulsed at the idea, I knew the Doctor was too.

"So..." The Doctor said after an awkward silence. I started humming to myself out of boredom, and then I had a great idea.

"Hey, Doc." I said getting his attention as I walked over to him. I started fiddling with the console. "The TARDIS gets every song, right?"

"Yep!" He said cockily, patting the console fondly.

"Does she do Karaoke?"

"Should do." He searched through the TARDIS's data banks. "Yeah; just needs a microphone. Which...I think, I have in the music room."

"Woo!" Jack yelped happily, "Karaoke night!" He ran over and wrapped his arms around the both of us and kissed the top of our heads. "I'm gonna go get my stash of hyper vodka!"

**

* * *

Doctor's POV**

I watched with a guilty smile as Lexi took a hold of the mic and started the music. I waited to see which song she had picked. At first I didn't recognize it but a few seconds into it I realized that was because it was a remix. I grinned as she pointed at me and sang:

_Whatever you do, I'll do it too_  
_Show me everything and tell me how_  
_It all means something_  
_And yet nothing to me_

_I can see there's so much to learn_  
_It's all so close and yet so far_  
_I see myself as people see me_  
_Oh, I just know there's something_  
_Bigger out there_

She met my gaze unabshedly. She was singing to me.

_I wanna know, can you show me_  
_I wanna know about these strangers like me_  
_Tell me more, please show me_  
_Something's familliar about these strangers like me_

_Every gesture, every move that *he makes_  
_Makes me feel like never before_  
_Why do I have_  
_This growing need to be beside him*_

_Ooh, these emotions I never knew_  
_Of some other world far beyond this place_  
_Beyond the trees, aboe the clouds_  
_I see before me a new horizon_

She was thanking me for showing her the universe. I smiled at her to let her know that is was me who needed to be thanking her for saving me from myself.

_I wanna know, can you show me_  
_I wanna know about these strangers like me_  
_Tell me more, please show me_  
_Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

_Come with me now to see my world_  
_Where there's beauty beyond your dreams_  
_Can you feel the things I feel?_  
_Right now, with you take my hand_  
_There's a world I need to know_

_I wanna know, can you show me_  
_I wanna know about these strangers like me_  
_Tell me more, please show me_  
_Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

_I wanna know, can you show me_  
_I wanna know about these strangers like me_  
_Tell me more, please show me_  
_Something's familiar about these strangers like me_  
_I wanna know_

I jumped up when she finished and clapped. Next me, Jack cheered, already drunk, and also stood up. He slapped me on the back.

"Your turn!" He told me. I shook my head, wrapping my arm around Lexi as she reached us.

"I don't think I'm quite drunk enough for that yet." I told them. Jack scoffed.

"She if we can't fix that?" Lexi whispered in my ear and handed me a glass of the powerful achohol. Jack nodded in aproval and went to go choose a song. Once he turned his back I kissed Lexi once on the lips and chugged my drink before plopping down onto the jump seat and pulling her into my lap. She giggled. She was already drunk too.

"I think you'll find my song choice spot on." Jack said smirking as he hit play and took the mircophone.

_I'd take a bullet for ya_  
_Bleed all my blood out for ya-a_  
_Be taken hostage, under the knife's edge_  
_Pay all the ransom for ya_

_Do the hard time for ya_  
_On the front lines for ya-a_  
_Bring on the pain, yeah_  
_The ball and chain, yeah_  
_Be executed for ya-a_

_I'll cover for you, take the hit_  
_I'm your Alibi_  
_I got your back_  
_I'm living every day just to die_

_Every day I die for you_  
_Throw me in the fire, I'll walk right through_  
_I made a promise, it's an 'I-O-U'_  
_I'd D-I-E for Y-O-U_

I actually started laughing. Jack thought he was so clever. I shook my head.

"Nice." Lexi told him aprrovingly.

_I'd D-I-E for Y-O-U_  
_You know I'd D-I-E for Y-O-U_  
_You know I'd die for you die, D-I-E for you_  
_You know I'd D-I-E, I'd die for you_

_Give me your paranoia_  
_I'll walk the plank for ya-a_  
_Sous la guillotine, jusqu' a la fin_  
_Willing to suffer for ya_

_Interrogate me for ya (oo-oo)_  
_Accept My fate for ya (oo-oo)_  
_Put me in a noose, yeah_  
_Turn the dogs loose, yeah_  
_Take all the hatred for ya (oo-oo)_

_I'll cover for you, take the hit_  
_I'm your Alibi_  
_I got your back_  
_I'm living every day just to die_

_Every day I die for you_  
_Throw me in the fire, I'll walk right through_  
_I made a promise, it's an 'I-O-U'_  
_I'd D-I-E for Y-O-U_

_I'd D-I-E for Y-O-U_  
_You know I'd D-I-E for Y-O-U_  
_You know I'd die for you die, D-I-E for you_  
_You know I'd D-I-E, I'd die for you_

_I D-I-E for Y-O-U_  
_I said I'd D-I-E for Y-O-U_  
_I said I'd die die die for you_  
_You know I'd D-I-E for Y-O-U_

_Every day I die for you_  
_Throw me in the fire, I'll walk right through_  
_I made a promise, it's an 'I-O-U'_  
_I'd D-I-E for Y-O-U_

_I'd D-I-E for Y-O-U_  
_You know I'd D-I-E for Y-O-U_  
_You know I'd die for you die, D-I-E for you_  
_You know I'd D-I-E, I'd die for you !_

He finished with a flourish and Lexi and I cheered. Lexi scooted off me and pushed me up. I went reluctantly.

"Alright, alright!" I scrolled and picked my song which was actually by the same band that Jack had just sung. Not many people knew that I liked that kind of music; Lexi did. While on the topic of Lexi, I choose the song because the lyrics sort reminded me what she seems to me. She was also starring at me expectingly. I swallowed thickly as I waited for my cue.

_Stepping out on my own.  
The world is too big to face alone.  
The mission was clear.  
To find something sincere, a love unknown.  
I searched through all the universe.  
My heart crash-landed on the earth. I gave up on my love pursuit.  
Until I discovered you._

I winked at Lexi. She blushed. I blushed too. _Damn,_w_hat have I gotten myself into with this one? _I mused happily.

_How in the world did I find someone like you._  
_Why in the world after all that we've been through._  
_If you weren't here with me right now, then I don't know what I'd do._  
_In all of the world I found my heart in you._

_Getting ready for take-off._  
_We're gonna break-off, get out of here._  
_We'll be walking on air. We're gonna tear through the atmosphere._  
_Faster than the speed of sound._  
_Gravity can't hold us down._  
_When we touch we elevate._  
_Let's just float away._

_How in the world did I find someone like you._  
_Why in the world after all that we've been through._  
_If you weren't here with me right now, then I don't know what I'd do._  
_In all of the world I found my heart in you._

_This is the end of the life we once knew._  
_How in the world did I live without you._  
_This is the birth of a love so true._  
_How in the world did I live without you._

_How in the world did I find someone like you._  
_Why in the world after all that we've been through._  
_If you weren't here with me right now, then I don't know what I'd do._  
_In all of the world I found my heart in you._

_How in the world found I someone like you._  
_Why in the world after all that we've been through._  
_If you weren't here with me right now, then I don't know what I'd do._  
_In all of the world, I found my heart in you._

**_ The End_

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **And that's the end of book two (finally)! I'm sooo sorry I took so long. Are you guys interested in a whole bunch of youtube links of the song I used in this and the last book? Hope you all are on the look out for the third and final book in the series:  
The Doctor's Newest Companion  
Book Three: She is Returning

Congratz to those who voted for this one. Sorry to anyone who didn't like that one. If i get an insane influz of complaints I might be tempted to change it, but you would have to tell me which name you would want.

**Strangers Like Me **

**Sung by: ****Everlife**  
**Songwriter:** Phil Collins

*I changed the feminine pronouns to masculine because Lexi was singing to the Doctor.

**D-i-e 4 Y-o-u **

**By: **Family Force 5

**How In The World **

**By:** Family Force 5

**Also! I tried to post this link at the end of Book 1 and I JUST figured out who to do it. so...TADA! **

h t t p : / / i m g 8 3 3 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i m g 8 3 3 / 7 7 5 9 / d o c t o r w h o p i c f o r w h i t e w a l . j p g

**If you don't remember what that is...You might want to reread the last chapter of the previous book.**

**Love you all,**

**Scifigeek14**


	16. Music and Lyrics no, not the movie

Author's Note:

I know I'm awful, making you think that I have a chapter update. I bet you hate me for this, plus the fact that I haven't posted anything in ages. Before you attack me, I AM SOOOOO SORRY.

So many things have happened, I took a trip to Canada, I got a boyfriend, and I started 11th grade.

This is my way of making up to you, my wonderful readers. Because this is more than an author's note. This is the youtube links to all the songs that I have featured in both this fanfiction and it's prequel. I recommend re-reading them while listening to the song, cause I wrote them to be read with the song as a background. In fact, I listened to them AS I wrote the chapters. PLAYBACK! xD

As well as...this:

h t t p : / / i m g 1 3 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i m g 1 3 / 7 7 5 9 / d o c t o r w h o p i c f o r w h i t e w a l . j p g

I finally figured out how to send you a working link to my Rose Tyler Mural from the end of Book One!

REMEMBER TO REMOVE THE SPACES BETWEEN EACH LETTER!

Book 1:

Prologue:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 2 d q 9 A I o 9 H O M

Chapter 1:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = O O f b S Q V j U L Q & o b = a v 2 e

Chapter 2:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = i A t W Q V a u P m c

Chapter 3:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = N u S R r C 9 Q 3 - Q

Chapter 4:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = f a h 3 P A h Y L 6 I

Chapter 5:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 7 1 v _ B g 3 F b P M

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = G y n n K R 0 p z B M

Chapter 6:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = u C 7 3 M s 0 p Z k A

Chapter 7:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t ch ? v = Q v w y y s d F x O U

Chapter 8:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o ut u b e . c o m / w at c h ? v = 3 l e i V L e w_ v I

Chapter 9:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = - S b C I F b J Q D k

Chapter 10:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = d R W 1 u U 0 g 3 C s

Chapter 11:

h t t p : / / w w w .y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = q c 2 J x 2 D G Z d Q

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = u W s 4 v 8 x z4 0 c

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t ch ? v = s p U Y t 4 g S I _ k & o b = a v 2 n

Chapter 12:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = I 6 c d P e Y J h 0 s

Epilogue:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = E 0 M 0 L 6 o u e U Y

Book 2:

Prologue:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 5 j Y 6 t 5 1 I 8 R 0

Chapter 1:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = A _ F r e D r O F d 0

Chapter 2:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ?v = c G b 7 u k P _ e z I

Chapter 3:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t ch ? V = 3 6 6 R m S b L 5 DY

Chapter 4:

( I can't find this one on youtube..i must have gotten removed..but you can find some of his other songs...this saddens me.)

Chapter 5:

h t t p : / /w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w at c h ? v = Q 1 V l R q e T k E 0

Chapter 6:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = _ K f k f 8 H q Z n s

Chapter 7:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = T v – 5 s n u t H G 0

Chapter 8:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = t R c P A 7 F z e b w

Chapter 9:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = P I b 6 A Z d T r – A & o b = a v 2 e

Chapter 10:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = k i D m H K v G e 4 s

Chapter 11:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = d E r m G 0 v G p X E

Chapter 12:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = Y h s T B 4 r q 1 X U

Chapter 13:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = P g u m 6 O T _ V H 8

Chapter 14 (Unofficial Epilogue) :

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = c 3 0 G 4 C T 0 3 E 0

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = T m 1 f l S n e M 6 w

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = j n o f I B B Z f P Y

AND TADA! that's it for now. From now on the youtube links will be included in the note at the end of the chapter. I'm not sure when I will be able to start book 3..but I CAN promise a doctor who x-mas one shot. I LOVE ALL! Especially: NoVacancyMind and Lady Nightlord my to most faithful reviewers. Love, scifigeek


End file.
